The Sun's Shadow
by ChaosAlpha5
Summary: A boy with a mysterious path has shown to be closely associated to fairy tail. Find out how he will cope with this and how it affects him and those who surround him. OC-Centric. slight AU. OC/?
CA5: Hello there people who are reading this fic right here, right now. I am writing this story for fun and to test the waters if I can write a story with my own OC. Please be a bit gentle because this is my first time writing. Hope you enjoy my work.

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Technique"**

Unknown POV

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was I was relaxing in a restaurant Hargeon until a ship just crashed a block away from me and heard people screaming about the real "Salamander" so I had to check it out to see what the commotion was about.

Lucy POV

I was already confused with what was happening around me. First was me being lured to a trap because of Bora using a charm spell at me but luckily Natsu distracted me enough to notice what was happening then I was invited to a party by Bora who at the time I thought was a Fairy Tail mage at the time so obviously I went there only for it to be a trap. I was then rescued by Natsu and his companion, a blue cat named Happy who could talk. I was then carried by Happy only to be dropped by him into the sea.

I had somehow managed to get my keys which was thrown away by Bora so I used them to summon Aquarius so she could sweep the ship back to land only to be swept up with it. Which leads me to where I am now.

"AQUARIUS! WHY WOULD YOU SWEEP ME UP TOO!" I said because I specifically said to sweep the ship NOT ME TOO. "Oh, sorry I hit the ship too." "EEEHHHH! You were aiming at me!?" "Well don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend. With my BOYFRIEND." "No need to rub it in." well at least I saved the other girls on the ship

I watched Natsu get hit by Bora's flames and I tried to help him only to be held back by Happy " I Should have told you sooner but Natsu is a mage too." As Happy said that I heard a loud slurping noise coming from the flames as I looked in shock at Natsu _eating_ the fire. "BLECH! That was a disgusting flame yet you call yourself a fire mage." Natsu said. One of the thugs that bora had said " B-Boss! I heard of the rumors of a person with pink hair and a scarf that looked like scales! I Think he's the real Salamander Bora!" "Damn you I told you to not use my name in public!." Bora exclaimed. I saw Natsu Prepare for a spell until somebody in a cloak jumped down beside him.

Unknown POV

When I jumped down beside the person who was preparing to attack he stopped and looked at me. When I looked at him closely I immediately recognized him and said "Onii-san?" "Ototo?" Natsu replied. I immediately lunged at him so I could hug Natsu-nii only to realize the situation happening. I asked Natsu-nii " What's up with these bastards nii-san?" as I said that the Bora immediately attacked us both but luckily Natsu-nii ate the flames once more.

"Hey Nii-san?" I said

"What ?" Natsu replied

" How 'bout we beat these shit heads like good 'ol times?" I asked with a grin which they couldn't see due to my hood

We both immediately went separate ways were I went to go to the thugs while Natsu-nii went to beat Bora. I let my right hand roam to my back to unsheathe my blade "Tsukuyomi" ,which was a katana with a pitch black blade and a silver flame design going up the spine of the blade, "Who wants to dance?" I said to the thugs as I charged.

Natsu POV

As I went to fight Bora I thought of the last time I saw Ototo which was six months before Igneel left. I remember his smile when we were young with Igneel which was always as bright as the sun. I grinned as I prepared to take down Bora so I could talk to him of how he's been **"** **KARYU NO TEKEN!"** as I punched Bora I heard Ototo yell at me " Nii-san! The Rune Knights here and from what I can see were fucked up if we don't bail!" as I heard that I immediately grabbed Lucy. She Immediately yelled at me " What are you doing!?" I Immediately answered " You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So I'm taking you there." Lucy replied " YES! But one question ….. Who is he?" as she pointed to my Ototo He answered " Well If you wanted my name you should've asked me instead. My name is Taiyo Akuma."

CA5: Well there you have it…. The first chapter of my first fic. I know this is short but it's a start and I hope for your constructive criticism for those who are reading this and once again I hope you enjoyed this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Fairy tail which is owned by Mashima Hiro. However I do own my OC Taiyo Akuma


End file.
